Agricultural machines, such as self-propelled sprayers, are getting larger to increase operating efficiency, such as by covering more area in a single pass of a spraying session. The larger machines are also getting heavier. Hydraulic drive systems have been effectively used to power the wheels of these larger machines, which allows for increased ground clearance because of the absence of mechanical driveline components for the hydraulic drive systems.
Modern agricultural machines may be complex with a variety of systems and devices, such as for steering, throttle control, engine control and the like. Such electronically controlled devices are typically calibrated and configured at the factory. However, over time, excessive wear on particular components may cause such systems and devices to lose some amount of responsiveness. For example, a joystick used to control throttling might allow a full range of speed from one extreme position to the other. However, over time, excessive wear on the joystick may prevent reaching the full range of speed from either extreme position.
As a result, service personnel are typically required to interface with the electronically controlled devices, such as via an ISO bus or CAN bus, to perform diagnostics, troubleshoot components and/or re-calibrate aspects of the system. However, this may be time consuming, troublesome and expensive for the operator and service personnel.